


Zerschmettert/碎

by kiii17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Berlin (City), Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Historical, Historical References, Internal Conflict, Minor Violence, PruAus if you squint, Psychological Drama, Regret, Survivor Guilt, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940年的柏林，一件小事让奥/地/利压抑两年的情绪终于崩溃，而普/鲁/士是唯一的目击者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zerschmettert/碎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zerschmettert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625026) by [EmitTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmitTime/pseuds/EmitTime). 



> 作者注：  
> 警告：因为文中有引用二战时某些可能令人不快的事件而分级为T，包含水晶之夜和集中营。如果你对这篇文章中所涉及的内容极端敏感，请不要继续向下阅读。我并无意冒犯任何人。

1940   
德/国的家里很安静。  
安静的很大一部分原因是德/国、吵闹的意/大/利和警觉的日/本都不在家。  
轴心国们经常出门，而奥/地/利对他们这段日子去了哪里，做了什么都不太在乎。他知道这场战争远不止他从新闻里读到的那些，这也激发了他对自己被像是私有财产一样地摆在家里的愤怒，但同时又因自己的一无所知而感激。  
但他知道的已经够多了。  
他被阻隔于战争前线之外，但这场战争在像瘟疫一样散布到他维也纳的家门口之前，就发源于德/国。在那里，他做出了决定，这也是他唯一自己做出的决定。  
奥/地/利从不把自己当成傻瓜，他也知道德/国不会接受否定的回答，所以他早已有所准备——但他永远不能说自己准备好了——当路德维希来要求他的回答时。  
他会微微笑着，把匈/牙/利和意/大/利的警告抛之脑后，假装一切都好好的。他会坐在那里，手里拿着茶杯和茶碟，穿着无可挑剔的衣服，露出镇定的表情。  
这和他现在坐在德/国家里的样子并没有不同，他坐在厨房的桌边，桌上是一杯澄净的冰水，一幅纯粹的家居场景，与门外的恐怖和混乱毫不相干。  
奥/地/利愿意将自己、他的人民和他的土地都献给那个他曾帮助抚养的孩子，为了活下去。  
当他意识到那些计划好的疯狂行径时，一切都太迟了。他无法回头，虽然当他明白他们所承担的一切时，他曾这么想过。德/国雷霆般的愤怒几乎撼动了这座房子，意/大/利因战争带来过大的压力而流着泪，而日/本警觉的目光里只有他深沉的心机。  
这不是一切该有的样子，奥/地/利想，这不是我们任何一个人应该成为的样子。  
更糟的是，某些无瑕的时光正在消弭。  
奥/地/利发现自己的性格也变了，因为他的人民渐渐分化成两类，折磨与被折磨的人。奥/地/利之前自然经历过无数场战争，但从没有这样的疯狂席卷过他的人民。  
也就是这个打碎了罗德里赫脆弱的心。像别的国家一样，他希望他的人民强大起来，希望他们都有更好的未来。现在即使第三帝国不把他的城市和孩子们——更别提那些合法公民了——炸成碎片，或是一把火烧掉，他们有没有未来也值得怀疑。  
这让他无限悔恨着自己的选择，他想要走出去做些什么，什么都行。愤怒、混乱和无助像狂飙运动中的一阵发作一样席卷了他，在他心中翻涌着。他除了自己，谁也怪不了，在和他一起住在这里的人里，没有一个是他愤怒的目标。  
德/国偶尔会要求他出席会议，在公共场合，他无法表露出任何不忠的情绪。  
他努力和德/国理论，有一次他甚至摇着德/国的肩膀，大叫着说他是个傻瓜，他们都疯了。  
这场争端以德/国有意无意地威胁罗德里赫说即使他离开，东德马克那块土地也会很有用而告终。  
那天之后，罗德里赫就不太说话了。他只在必要的时候平静地开口，从不让自己露出任何表情。他总是躲在卧室里，当别人都出去的时候，就这样消磨掉一个又一个夜晚。  
好吧，还有一个人没走。  
啤酒杯在桌上发出沉闷的声响，普/鲁/士在他对面坐下，随意地靠着椅背，把脚翘在桌上。  
基尔伯特从未从罗德里赫的生命中消失，哪怕是现在，普/鲁/士已经是一个越来越少听到的字眼了，而奥/地/利根本不能提。他们两个在这段时间里一起待在这里多么合适啊，两个禁锢在年轻身体里年老、疲惫的灵魂，被战争与同一个蓝眼睛的年轻国家联系起来。  
有什么砸中了奥/地/利的前额，他晚饭时的沉思被打断了，低下头看见了面前的一块面包。  
“如果你哪怕有一次能表现得像个成年人一样，”他轻声却坚定地说，“不向我扔东西，我会很感激的。”  
“你想太多了。”基尔伯特立刻说道，看起来一点也没有不快。当罗德里赫迎上他的眼睛时，他看见那双猩红色的眼睛里有一丝胜利的光芒闪过，“还有，你看起来好像有人要把你撕成两半一样。”他对着奥/地/利已经大半空了的杯子挑挑眉毛，哼了一声，“晚饭吃的不多啊，小少爷？”  
“够多了。”罗德里赫含糊地说。  
用手环住杯壁，他猛地喝了一大口，把杯子里的水都喝完了。他不得不稍作努力才能把水咽下去，或许基尔伯特是对的。他想太多了，继续这样想下去，他根本撑不过这样一段时间。如果他继续这样想，在一切都结束之前他早就疯了。  
这次面包打在了他的眼镜上，镜片上沾了面包屑。他把杯子猛地放在桌上，怒视着对面正窃笑着的人，虽然这样的目光对他根本没什么效果。  
“普/鲁/士，我在这里不是给你取乐的！”他终于发作了，一拍桌子，从椅子上坐了起来。  
基尔伯特讥讽地笑了笑：“没错，但你也没什么别的用途了，放松点。”  
普/鲁/士脸上自以为是的笑，因惊诧而微微勾起的嘴唇和翘在桌上的脏靴子都让奥/地/利怒火中烧。奥/地/利站起身冷笑了一声，脸上是一幅扭曲而丑陋的表情，但普/鲁/士连动都没有动。他们都太熟悉游戏规则了，彼此的反应也早已烂熟于心。看出了这一点，奥/地/利打算抓住撤退的机会。  
“我不想听你说这些，你自己把桌子清理——”他对着桌上的面包屑点了点头，“干净，在路德维希回来对我们发火之前。”  
他抓起杯子，转身向厨房走去。  
一股令人疲倦的冲动沿着他的神经窜上来，他的视线因愤怒而模糊着，忽然，他的臀部猛地撞上了料理台的尖角，出乎意料的撕裂般的疼痛让他的身体摇晃了一下。  
什么东西碎了。  
前一秒杯子还在他手中，后一秒就落在地上碎了，玻璃碎片散落在那不可原谅的油毡地板上。  
血色以令人不悦的飞快速度从他脸上消去，奥/地/利不停地吞咽着，他的嗓子忽然感到很干，  
这不对。  
他毁了它，它看起来完全不同，而且糟糕多了。  
记忆开始从他小心翼翼建造的堡垒中的缝隙处泄漏出来。一开始记忆像是涓涓细流，因为罗德里赫绝大多数时间里都在哄骗自己不要记得，就像他努力不去想正在发生着什么一样。  
他花了很多年练习将痛苦的记忆埋在心的底部，用错误的冷漠抚平伤痕。他用这样的方法处理与瑞/士，西/班/牙和匈/牙/利的记忆，自然还有和普/鲁/士的。某一天，他会把关于德/国的记忆也埋葬在那片无光的深水区。一切太令他伤心与恐惧的记忆都模糊了-如同浸在水中的胶片，细节渐渐消失无踪。  
或许这是懦夫的做法。但即使如此，他控制不住自己保护心中仅剩的东西的冲动。  
现在，他愣在那里，睁大着眼睛，用恐惧的眼神瞪着碎掉的玻璃，他忽然无比清晰地记起两年前的那一夜。  
德/国家里很冷，他那里也很冷，攻击开始时，天幕漆黑。  
他记起火药和男人衣服上烟尘的气味，他记起恨和恐惧涌上舌尖的酸苦。他记起席卷整片土地的玻璃碎裂声，他记起人们在暗夜里的叫喊、乞求和哭泣——他的人民，有一些曾是他的人民——那一夜所有的声音都飞回他的耳边。  
然后就是死亡，先是冲锋队带来的，然后非犹太公民们迫不及待地加入。之后就是死亡，水晶之夜之后的每一天，死亡等在暗巷里，等在铁路的尽头，徘徊在满是弹壳的战壕和国家之间的公海里。  
死亡在那一晚被带来，之后从没有离去过。现在死亡总在那儿了，悬在疯狂的人群上空，用急迫的恐惧和无意义的恨笼罩住他们，以一个人的疯狂为饵，连国家都没有立刻停止它的力量。  
当杯子落在地板上时，那个恐怖的夜晚中每一个可怕的碎片都碎裂在了奥/地/利眼前。他四周的景象开始消失，现实开始模糊，和过去夹杂在一起，形成可怕的力量，直到将他压得跪坐在地上。  
玻璃杯碎了。  
玻璃碎片全在那儿，但它再也不完整了，这不对。  
他应该把碎片捡起来，但它们永远不会恢复原状了，因为是他让它们碎掉的，四周都是玻璃，水晶一样的玻璃碎片，尖叫着乞求宽恕，他的人民，他的孩子，一片混乱，求你救救它们，他做了什么，他又能做什么……？  
他跪在地上，用颤抖的双手狂乱地拨弄着地上的碎片，捡起的每一片碎片都划伤了他的手指。  
永远拼不好了，他想，没有任何办法能把这一切修复如初，再也不会回来了，它们永远离开了，有没有人能救救它们，太迟了，太迟了……  
有人在抽泣，轻轻地发着抖地呼吸。当他的胸口开始感觉痛，热泪在眼中燃烧时，罗德里赫意识到那个人就是他自己。  
但他无法让自己停下来。  
除了继续徒劳地把玻璃碎片捡起来，一只手抓着它们贴在胸口上之外，他不知道还能做什么。它们再也不纯净了，它们全都碎了，还沾着他的血。他的手上都是血，他也没法捡起所有的碎片，根本没法把这里的一团糟收拾干净……  
“你到底在干吗？！”惊雷一样的声音吓到了跪在地上的国家，一片长长的玻璃片划破了他的手心，奥/地/利吃痛地哼了一声。  
罗德里赫没有抬头，他不需要抬头，他不想要看见基尔伯特，或是他脸上的愤怒。  
这些碎片才是最重要的。  
“我必须……”他无力地试图解释。他的词句断断续续，声音沙哑着，仿佛玻璃碎片不是在他的手里，而是在他的嗓子里，“我必须——救它们。”  
“救什么？”  
这句话只让他行动的速度更快。他无视了基尔伯特，只专注于他无意义的任务。  
“罗德里赫……”  
脚步声近了，沉重而坚定。罗德里赫总是羡慕他的——坚定和力量。他能感到脚步落在地上的震动，他保护般地紧握住手中的玻璃碎片，整个身体向地上的碎片倾去。  
“我必须救它们！”他焦急地重复着，心在胸膛里砰砰直跳。身体的每一部分都因幻影般的恐惧和焦虑而颤抖，一大片新鲜却苦涩的悔恨随之涌来。  
有什么东西正洒落在碎片上，什么晶莹透明的东西。是眼泪，但他都感觉不到自己在哭。他自然不觉得正走来的人理应看见他在哭，这是另一件不应该被别人看见的事。如果他唯一拥有的是秘密，那他就应该更珍惜它们。  
哭没有用，哭救不了它们……  
脚步声在他身边停下了，基尔伯特弯下身。“看着我。”他命令道，语气比之前温和了许多。  
奥/地/利不以为然地摇着头。他现在不能，不能抬头看普/鲁/士。  
泪从他的脸颊上不由自主地流下，他忽然感到悲哀。  
奥/地/利为他所有的孩子感到悲伤——无论是那些听从命令的，还是那些毫无权利的。  
他坚强冰冷的外表远非坚不可摧，表面上那个心不在焉的奥/地/利内心正被撕裂成两半。这场战争中他所处的位置仿佛强有力的牢狱困住了他，意识到他没能拯救自己的孩子们更是痛苦，他每一天都更加深陷于束缚之中。  
活下去，活下去，他把手握成了拳头，完全注意不到玻璃碎片怎样刺进他的手心。一定要活下去，他想着，仿佛是这段时间里仅剩的祷告，支撑他走下去。  
“你这个大笨蛋先生。”他想笑，却苦涩地呛咳起来，声音颤抖得厉害。他希望普/鲁/士没注意到，那样就不会问他是不是在自言自语，因为奥/地/利自己也不知道该怎么回答。  
强壮的手臂把他从地上拉了起来。他反抗着，用恐惧和痛苦分泌的肾上腺素反抗着他现在唯一能反抗的人。但这场战役很短暂，很快他就发现自己的下巴被紧紧捏住，迫使他抬头望向已经成为战友的昔日敌人。  
“你怎么了？”普/鲁/士有些出神地看着他，迷惑中透着轻蔑和惊诧。  
银发的人望着贵族的脸，又看到了地上的玻璃碎片。他的脸上露出一抹了然的神色，表情缓和了一些，他也想起了那一晚恐怖的记忆。  
“奥/地/利。”普/鲁/士说，奥/地/利甚至不敢听见自己的名字，尤其是当悲伤和内疚渐渐占领他苦苦掩盖的感情时。  
忽然奥/地/利感到自己憎恨一切，从普/鲁/士的脏靴子，到德/国的瓷砖地板与易碎的玻璃制品，尤其是自私愚蠢的自己……  
“我要出去。”他忽然轻声说，就好像他才意识到他曾在哪里，他曾是谁，这里曾是怎样。  
“放开我。”他踢了一脚普/鲁/士，歇斯底里地哀求着，“我要离开这儿，普/鲁/士，现在！”  
“你不能走！”普/鲁/士叫道，毫不费力地把想要冲向门口的深色头发的国家拽了回来，“你要去哪儿？”  
这是个很合理的问题，奥/地/利连走到联盟国那里投降都不能，尤其是当他还在柏林、还在第三帝国的核心的时候。  
罗德里赫闭上了嘴，可怕的景象在脑海中蔓延。  
他永远也出不去了。  
他们会把他带回来，像带回迷途的羔羊，然后就是一系列的询问。如果他回答得不对，就会被送走……送到那些和他同样姓氏的人去的地方。或许是他自己的铁路将他送去，而这比他想象中最可怕的噩梦还要令人恐惧。  
他急促地呼吸着，茫然地环顾着四周，望着除紧抓着他手臂的男人之外的一切。  
他无法信赖德/国现在的精神状态。  
直到这场卑鄙的战争结束，德/国可能才会把他放回来，那时，奥/地/利会比现在还要无力。他会被剥夺一切，只得望着人们——或许其中还有他曾经的人民在他身边一个个、一天一天死去。  
他的视线里开始出现黑白相间的摇曳光点，它们渐渐模糊成暗色的小小图像。他感到胸口沉重而紧缩，罗德里赫觉得自己随时都会崩溃，像代表自由和安全的支柱一样碎裂崩毁。  
悔恨、恐惧和厌恶抓住了他的心脏——是对这场战争、对自己所做的，对德/国、普/鲁/士、匈/牙/利、和对任何别的国家的所作所为的本能厌恶。其中还掺杂着对自己的厌恶，由于他的选择，奥/地/利轻而易举地变成了现在的样子，而别的选择更加无法设想。  
他能去哪里？当他成了这个样子，他还能再一次看向谁的眼睛？  
即使如此，他依然在和普/鲁/士抗争着，不顾一切地试图驱散深入骨骼的空洞和心脏上压着的重量。  
他的胸口像火烧一样疼，割裂般的疼痛让他难以呼吸。但他不需要呼吸了，不是吗？他即使不呼吸，也没关系了，在这样的情况下，他没必要在自己的呼吸上浪费时间……  
他像发狂的小兽一样毫无尊严地挣扎着，但即使是在被剥夺了国家的身份之后，普/鲁/士依然比他强壮许多。他抓住奥/地/利细瘦的手腕，把它们用一只手紧紧压住。  
他的声音也更大，盖过了奥/地/利尖声的抗议和诅咒，盖过了他急促的喘息。  
但罗德里赫拒绝听见任何一个字，他根本辨认不出普/鲁/士的任何词句。  
只有血肉相互撞击的声音能穿透他心中那片疯狂的迷雾。  
一个耳光猛地把他的头打得偏向一边，疼痛栖身在他的脸颊和下巴上。他的耳朵里嗡嗡直响，爆裂一般的声音让他和普/鲁/士都停下了手中的动作。  
被耳光打得有些站立不稳的奥/地/利把割伤的手握成了拳头，指甲掐进手心里。那个耳光让他的意识清醒了许多，疼痛让他的精神状态和情绪慢慢恢复成一如既往的麻木。  
“这里是你最安全的地方。”普/鲁/士低声却不容置疑地说。那一瞬间，他的表情和平常的样子大相径庭，仿佛有悲伤同时软化又坚定了他的秉性。  
这是奥/地/利这么多年来，看到普/鲁/士露出的、最接近歉意的表情。  
罗德里赫紧盯着他，恐惧的重压沉淀在骨头里。他在普/鲁/士的臂弯里瘫软下来，四肢颤抖，不再反抗。血从手上的伤口里冒出来，如同小溪一样流过他的手腕，在普/鲁/士握着他的手上渐渐凝固。  
“我不想要这样。”紫罗兰色的眼睛绝望地凝视着猩红眼眸，疯狂在他的目光里一闪而过，仿佛他正祈求普/鲁/士让他离开，祈求原谅和宽慰，祈求一切他不值得拥有的东西。  
基尔伯特眼神平静地回望他，很长时间都没有说话。他不肯放开罗德里赫，但也没有把他拉得更近。  
与此同时，他的表情渐渐转变成了奥/地/利熟悉的骄傲和不耐。  
他把奥/地/利从一地玻璃碎片那里拉到水池边，打开水龙头，在把罗德里赫的手放到冰冷的水流下之前，他先用手试了试温度。  
“没人给得了你想要的。”他喃喃说着，即使那语气里有怨恨，奥/地/利也没空管了。  
基尔伯特的手伸向他拿来的那罐啤酒，他抓起酒瓶，把剩下的酒全都倒在音乐家手上的伤处，对不会因感染而死去的奥/地/利来说，这实在是个不必要的预防措施。  
不过，刺痛足够把罗德里赫从惊恐的歇斯底里中清醒过来。轻轻伸展了一下手指，他咬着嘴唇接受普/鲁/士的处理，直到基尔伯特把他们两人手上的酒精和血迹清洗干净，擦干净双手为止。  
奥/地/利低头注视着自己的手，粉红色的割裂伤口盖在旧伤痕上。他知道普/鲁/士正在看他，但他依然不愿迎上普/鲁/士的眼睛。在这段时间里，他最不愿意做的事就是望着别人了。  
有恼怒的声音传来：“你为什么要这么做？”  
“你不可能不知道的，你和我一样记得一清二楚。你记得那晚……”罗德里赫低声说着，后面的话却因他深吸了一口气而戛然而止。  
他转过头，用袖子擦着脸，想要保护他仅剩的那点尊严，虽然他已经无法像往常那样了。  
“不许告诉任何人。”他警告道。  
他们两人都知道奥/地/利现在的状况已经无法承受任何威胁了。  
罗德里赫怎么能忘记他现在的位置，还有他正和谁在一起？他不能让这样的意外再发生了。  
如果没有别的什么——如果在这个家以外，已经没有任何东西受他掌控，那他至少要管理好自己的行为。  
“我不希望你弟弟知道。”他又补充了一句，微扬起头，挺直了肩膀。  
“好。”基尔伯特同意了，“如果你希望的话，尽可能保守这个秘密。但如果这样的事发生第二次……”他不再说了，用手臂环住背对着他的罗德里赫的肩膀，仿佛是在拥住他，不让他离开。  
“你现在只有这些了。”他的声音缓慢而严肃，这是他恳求奥/地/利听话的最后方法。他的话语在罗德里赫耳边萦绕，“我要你在这儿保证自己的安全，而不是惹出更多的麻烦。他们也需要你好好的，你明白吗？”  
奥/地/利闭上眼睛，不愿靠在正支撑着他的人身上。在其他任何情况下，他都会为曾经辉煌的普/鲁/士帝国关心奥/地/利人民的疾苦而讽刺地笑出来，但现在界限已经模糊了，甚至包括他们的国界。  
他们都病态地沉浸在同一种巨大的、迫使他们合并的力量里，无力抵抗，世态逼迫他们背叛自己的天性。  
但是，变化也没那么彻底。  
普/鲁/士依然一动不动，无论是作为敌人还是盟友，或是那个怪诞的组合：普/鲁/士作为和他无异的囚徒的同时，还是看守他的狱卒——他也被推进了那个名叫第三帝国的地狱里，虽然他在其中的位置和奥/地/利十分不同。  
“我明白。”罗德里赫嘶哑着声音说。  
他伸出一只颤抖的手，搭在那个他曾妒忌过、从未真正怨恨、有时甚至依赖的人的手臂上。  
这一切非他所求，却已经是他剩下的所有。  
他蓦然发现自己对此感到感激，因为有另一个灵魂在他身边，而他知道失去这最后一个人又会是什么感受。  
这就是地狱，但在无边的恐惧中，他并非孤单一人。  
*  
奥/地/利再一次打碎东西，是一个茶杯在德/国面前从托盘上滑落——瓷片在硬木地板上散落成一个半圆的形状。又是一次无法修复的损伤，但对于这个世界来说太微不足道了。  
当路德维希大叫着强调这个茶杯的重要性时，基尔伯特意味深长地踱过来，递给罗德里赫一把扫帚和一个簸箕。如果是别的人，这个动作可能有损奥/地/利的自尊，但对于他们来说，这个动作更加私人。这是猩红眼睛和紫水晶眼睛默默达成的共识，当奥/地/利努力维持平静表象的同时，普/鲁/士会为他保守秘密。  
“下次小心点。”普/鲁/士这次没有开口，但当他们的目光相遇时，罗德里赫对他要说的话一清二楚。  
手上的伤口已经痊愈结痂，他从基尔伯特手中接过扫帚。伤痕永远不会消失，但时光会让它们渐渐淡去，他只要等——只要活下去。  
“不会再有下次了。”  
不会再有下次了，他在心中对自己发誓，希望他的人民能听见他的话。  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 原文4223字，译文7319字  
> 大家新年快乐，虽然文章无论是题材还是内容都不太应景……


End file.
